Precious Things
by ChaoticSpecter
Summary: Yamachi. AU. POV. Epilogue. Yamato contemplates how much Taichi means to him and how he would feel if Tai ever left him.
1. Prologue

Precious Things

Prologue

By: ChaoticSpecter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

As I board this bus headed toward who knows where, I can't help but think back on the hell that has been my life for the past ten years.

After my parents died in a car wreak on the way to the hospital while my mother was in labor with my little sister, I've been staying with a foster family. The Niwa's seemed nice enough and they were good to me for a while, but I soon discovered that looks could be deceiving.

Once my social worker stopped coming, the Niwa's took on a whole new attitude. My foster father beat the shit out of me whenever he was drunk, which just so happened to be all the time. And my foster mother could care less. All she cared about were the checks the government sent them every month for putting me up.

I had never experienced such carelessness in my entire life. They awakened me to a whole new world--One of apathy and pain. And that's all my life has been for the past ten years. Sometimes I hate my parents for leaving me the way they did, but it wasn't their fault. It was the fault of the thirty-year-old man who fell asleep at the wheel on his way home from work. Funny how the guy didn't have a scratch on him after he destroyed my entire family.

I shake my head a little as I take my seat. There's no reason for me to think about them anymore. I won't be seeing them again. And I won't ever lay my eyes on this hellhole they call a city again either. Odaiba will never see the face of Yagami Taichi ever again.

To be continued….?

A/N: The song used is 'Precious Things' by Tori Amos. And if you couldn't tell, which you most likely were able to, this is an AU. Taichi is going to be very OOC in this…and so will everyone else. Welp…that's all for now. Let me know what you think.


	2. Coffee Fiend

Precious Things 

Chapter 1: Coffee Fiend

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**A/N: **The song used is 'Precious Things' by Tori Amos. **This fic contains Shonen Ai**. If uncomfortable with relationships between males please hit the back button on your browser. Everyone else, enjoy.

I'd been living in Tokyo for two years before I decided that I liked the city enough to get a more stable place to stay--Living in a motel room isn't the ideal place to stay when you decide that you want to make a home. Which is why I was currently carting boxes up the stairs into the apartment that I settled on.

I sighed. Six cities in five years. How is it that it's taken you five years to find a stable place to stay Taichi? Asking myself questions will get me nowhere. Besides I have too much work to do.

I slumped onto the couch and surveyed the apartment heaving a sigh at all of the unpacking I would have to do. "Looks like I won't be getting any sleep this weekend," I mumbled under my breath.

I was halfway through unpacking my kitchen when someone knocked on the door. This was weird because I had yet to meet anyone in the building. And even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't invite them over.

When I opened the door I came face to face with a tall thin young man with blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Takaishi Takeru," he said cheerfully.

"Uh…Yagami Taichi…"I replied a bit uncertainly. I was unused to such cheerfulness. Quite frankly it weirded me out. How the hell some people were able to walk around all day all cheerful with or without the aid of caffeine baffled me. They were like pod people. I was certain that they were trying to absorb me into their little cult of happiness every time one of them walked up to me. I really don't like happy people--As if you couldn't tell.

What I wanted to know was why this particular pod person had migrated toward my door to disturb me. The sooner I figured out why he was here, the sooner he could leave. "What exactly is it that you want?" I asked.

"Oh…I live next door to you," he said pointing out the apartment to the left of my door. "My brother mentioned that someone moved in today and I wanted to introduce myself. You know, so you can know at least one of your neighbors."

"Ok…"

"So, how are you?"

I don't believe this guy. Why is he trying to start a useless conversation when I am obviously trying to unpack? But happy people don't just go away if you don't talk to them--they'll just talk anyway.

"I'm a bit tired from all the unpacking," I say hoping he takes the hint and leaves.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your unpacking. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah…You too," I say trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

"If you need anything feel free to stop by my place." He said as he walked out of my apartment.

Yeah, I'm sure I'll do that, you perky little pod child.

I ran into freak boy a few more times during the past couple of months, but I never had more than a couple five-minute conversations with him. I don't know why he was so persistent when it came to talking to me. It really wasn't that serious and I never really paid attention to what he said anyway. I think that was obvious--then again maybe it wasn't. The people at work seem to think that I listen to them also because they never stop running their mouths when they see me. I swear this must be some kind of a curse; Being constantly pursued by people that I hate. And I can't limit the hating to happy people--That would not adequately describe the depths of my hate. I don't discriminate; I hate all people in general.

There was a reason behind that long-winded speech. And that reason is that I actually took Takeru up on his offer. The offer to go over to his place if I needed anything that is. And the something that I ended up needing from him was sugar.

I woke up at five thirty in the morning in serious need of a cup of coffee, so I hauled my lazy ass out of bed and went to the kitchen to fire up the coffeepot and watch it percolate. During that time I was fairly dancing with glee--God how I love coffee. When the pot was full I poured myself a big mug and set about finding my sugar, which was mysteriously missing in action. That was so unacceptable.

I could not find any sugar in my fucking apartment, so I decided to go over to this Takeru person's apartment around six o'clock out of sheer desperation. I don't know how, but I managed to buy all of the coffee in the world-- Well in this section of Tokyo at least--And no sugar.

How dumb am I?

I cannot stand the taste of coffee without sugar. I might as well have shot myself right then because there was no way I could make it through the day without coffee.

I know I'm addicted. It's kind of hard not to notice this type of thing when all you seem to drink throughout the day is coffee. I swear I can down at least fifty cups a day mixed in with various other liquids. If left unhindered…Actually I'm afraid of that thought.

But getting back to the point. I went over to Takeru's apartment because it was the only logical place to get sugar at the time--Well, in my sleep deprived coffee-addicted mind. I could have just gone down the street to the corner store it was open at the time. But that's beside the point.

So I went over to Takeru's and requested sugar from him as soon as he opened the door all bleary-eyed. And as soon as he realized who I was he shuffled me into his apartment and struck up a conversation. I am still amazed at how he did that. I mean it takes talent to have a conversation as long as he did while all I did was grunt and give one word replies once in a while.

He had been talking for about half an hour before I noticed the time; He had begun to encroach on the time I used to get ready for work--I usually had ten cups of coffee by that time. It was at that point that I realized that he had yet to produce the sugar I had previously requested and ceased to be amused by his conversational skills.

No one fucks with my intake of coffee.

"So…Are ya gonna give me some sugar or what?" I snapped breaking his constant stream of chatter. He blinked at me as if confused for a while and I just raised an eyebrow at him. He then suddenly turned and produced a monstrous bag of sugar and poured a generous amount into a huge empty cookie jar. He went to hand it to me, but stopped.

I previously had little hearts in my eyes because he was producing the sugar I so desperately needed. Needless to say, these hearts disappeared as soon as he refused to give it to me.

"Taichi…?"

"What?" I snapped. How dare he withhold sugar from me?

"I was wondering…" He stopped again.

I don't have time for this. "Why don't you just ask your question instead of drawing it out?"

"Um…Are you seeing anybody?"

I just stared at him. He couldn't possibly be asking me out…could he?

Takeru apparently picked up on my line of thought because he began to hurriedly explain the reason for his question. "Uh…I'm not asking you to go out with me if that's what you think." He managed to turn an interesting shade of red while saying this. I stared fascinated. "I was just asking because I was looking for someone for my brother to take out--He doesn't get out that often. And I was wondering if you could do that for me as a favor in exchange for the sugar."

I blinked at him. "You have a brother?" I asked dumbly.

Takeru glared. "I've only been talking about him since you came."

"Look Takeru, I'm sorry if I haven't been paying that much attention. I'm not that coherent without coffee in my system."

"So are you going out with my brother or what?"

"Can I have the sugar if I don't?"

"No."

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. Blackmailed over the very substance I adore. "How does this brother of yours look? He isn't ugly is he?"

Takeru glared. "If you believe me to be."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you think I'm ugly, Taichi?"

What the fuck does this have to do with anything? "Well, no."

"Then my brother isn't ugly."

"That was all you had to say little girl."

"Do you want your sugar or not!" He snapped.

"Fine. Your brother can take me out."

I sighed. All I wanted was some damn sugar.

"Good. He'll be by to pick you up around eight."

"Why are you setting times? You don't even know if I have something planned for tonight. Why can't your brother just talk to me so we can plan this shit out? I'll leave my number."

"You live next door, Taichi. There is no reason to call. Besides, you're usually home around that time. You're not getting out of this."

"Fine. Whatever. Just give me the damn sugar." He gave me the sugar and I left his apartment pissed beyond words.

I went to Takeru's place for sugar and left with a date with his damn brother. The conniving little bastard.

Someone knocked at my door at eight and I was reluctant to answer--I so should have gone to the corner store. But no, I had to go to the closest source.

I opened the door and gasped.

Standing outside of my door in a pair of ripped blue jeans, worn work boots, and a black long sleeved shirt was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. His perfectly styled blond hair fell to his shoulders framing his handsome face and his eyes were the bluest I had ever seen.

Why does he look so familiar?

"Who the hell are you?" I asked sure that he must be at the wrong apartment. I mean how often do Greek Gods just knock on your door looking for you?

"Yamato" Was his succinct reply.

I just stared blankly. "Who…?"

He sighed. "I guess Takeru never took the time to tell you my name while he was setting us up. How very thorough that boy is," Was his dry response.

He's Takeru's brother? How is it that this Adonis can't get a date? What are people blind, deaf, and stupid? They'd have to be to deny him.

"No he didn't. Look, I wasn't really expecting you to show up, so I didn't bother getting dressed." I said gesturing to my baggy sweatpants and equally large T-shirt--I looked like a child.

"I can see that," he said raising an eyebrow. "But I made the trip over here, so the least you can do is get ready so we can go."

I blinked. "Whatever," I said as I opened the door wide enough to allow him entrance. "You can wait in here." I said gesturing to the couch.

He took a seat and I headed toward my room. I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I finally settled on a pair of black cargoes and a black T-shirt with the words 'Eat Me' in red print.

Don't ask why I own that shirt. I just do.

I walked back out into the living room and Yamato stood eyeing my outfit. "Nice shirt."

I shrugged. "Let's get this thing over with." I said as I head toward the door.

To be continued….

**A/N:** The one that never speaks doesn't get heard. So speak, let me know what you think.


	3. Disconnected

Precious Things 

Chapter 2: Disconnected

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer: **I own everything--That includes you.

**A/N:** The song used is 'Precious Things' by Tori Amos. **This fic contains Shonen Ai**. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships please stop reading and go elsewhere. For those of you who still remain, the tone of this chapter is completely different from the first due to the set up of the story. Each chapter is going to be three months apart, Each chapter showing how the relationship between Yamato and Taichi progresses and its significance to Taichi. Other than that I do not know--I'm writing this thing as I go along. But that is the general idea. This chapter really shouldn't be read by anyone not of proper age. It mentions sex--A lot. **That was your second warning** so if anyone decides to up and flame you did it after having read my pretty self-explanatory warnings. That was the end of my long-winded speech. On with the fic….

I don't know how I got here. Lying on my back, Yamato on top of me. But I know how it feels to have him in me. I know how it feels to have another human being satisfy me the way I cannot satisfy myself. It's been a while since I was with someone like this. But I can't help wondering why he came to me.

He has the most beautiful people in all of Tokyo throwing themselves at him on a daily basis and he chooses me--I don't understand. My foster mother always told me that I was ugly and the only talent I had was for soccer.

I'm not stupid, I know I'm not ugly; but I'm not beautiful either.

I don't usually sleep with guys like Yamato--I usually slept with losers. That's the only way to describe them. They were the type of people who talked entirely too much and thought entirely too highly of themselves, when in reality they weren't shit. But that was the type of person I usually gravitated toward when in need of a good fuck.

Those losers were some of the most annoying people I had ever come across--Even more annoying than perpetually happy people--And that's saying a lot. And yet I sought them out--Masochistic I know. This is why I am thoroughly convinced that I need to see a shrink in the worst way.

The most annoying trait amongst them had to be the way they were always seeking praise--especially after they fucked me. I couldn't stand the way they wanted me to act like they were the best fuck I had ever had. That was especially why I couldn't spend more than one night with them. I'd probably slit their throats otherwise.

They were way too arrogant for their own good. And they weren't half as good as they thought they were--But I fucked them anyway.

They were all handsome, but not in the way Yamato is handsome. He has more depth, character, and grace than they could ever hope to achieve in this lifetime. He is also a better lover than they could ever hope to be. Yamato isn't selfish and he pleases me--unlike them.

But Yamato is using me--Just like them.

And I am letting him--Just like I let them.

Sex with Yamato was addictive.

That's the only way to describe it. Once I had him, I had to have more. I was like a junkie in need of a fix. I was quite simply a nympho where Yamato was concerned.

After Takeru set us up, I never saw us here. Hell, I wasn't even able to picture the date--I've never dated anyone. But Yamato took me out and he was nice-- And he bought me stuff. It felt weird. No one's ever done that type of thing for me.

If he wanted to get me in bed all he had to do was say so--that or make a move on me. But he never did. He took me back to my place and said that he'd like to take me out again before he left. I didn't understand why but I said yes.

During our date Yamato asked a lot of questions and told me about himself. I found out some interesting things. One, Yamato is the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves--The hottest band in Tokyo.

And Takeru said he didn't get out much--He is such a fucking liar.

I also found out that Takeru set us up because he actually thought I was a nice person--That boy must be on so much crack.

But anyway, I never saw us here. We went out a few more times before we actually had sex. After that it was all over. As I previously stated, sex with Yamato was addictive. After that first night we went at it everywhere. It was ridiculous really.

We've done it against a wall in a darkened alley on the way home, in a stall in the restroom of a restaurant we went to on one of our dates. And in a darkened corner of some club he dragged me to with some of his friends--And that isn't even the half of it. As I said, it was ridiculous. But I couldn't stop.

Yamato gave better than he got--This was a new experience for me. And I couldn't help but wonder why the hell he kept coming back to me. Maybe I'm not as bad as I think I am, but I won't get my hopes up about that. I'd be making the same mistake as those losers if I did.

Right now I'm sitting on my bed in a pair of boxers contemplating what I'm going to wear. Yamato is taking me somewhere tonight. It's Friday so it'll most likely be a party--We always go to parties on the weekend. We can't during the week because I have work.

And speaking of work--What the fuck is up with my job? Every time I think about it I get a headache. I don't know what the hell I'm doing there--I don't even know how the hell I got the job. A clerk in a 'Hallmark' gift shop. How the fuck?

But that's getting off point. I don't know what I'm going to wear and Yamato is going to be here any minute. I pull a pair of black jeans from my closet along with a tight fitting black shirt that some girl from work gave me--I think it's a girls shirt, but it fits me nicely. And top the outfit off with my black Adidas zip-up hoodie. Yamato was knocking on the door by the time I'd finished dressing.

He smiled at me when I opened the door to let him in. "Hey Taichi," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his cheek against mine. He has been doing things like this a lot lately and I don't know what to make of it. I haven't been shown this much affection since before my parents died.

"Hey," I said arms circling him on their own accord.

"You ready to go?" He asks and I nod. Yamato grabs my hand as we leave my apartment.

"So…Where are we going?"

"Just to a movie. Maybe stop by a friends." I nod as Yamato lets me into his car before walking to the driver's side--He's so considerate. This is so weird--It's almost like I'm his boyfriend or something. This is the type of thing that a boyfriend does…right? That's what the girls at work always say when they complain about their boyfriends. I don't know.

Maybe I'm just reading too much into things--I do that all the time. Besides I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about; I've never had a boyfriend--Hell I've never even dated anyone until Yamato. He's as close to normal as I've ever gotten where sex is concerned.

When we get to the theater the line is half way down the block. "Well this is just great," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Takeru is near the beginning of the line." Yamato said as he took my hand--once again--and pulled me toward the direction Takeru was in.

"Hello, Taichi," Takeru chirps when we reach him. My God, this boy is even happy outside in the freezing cold.

"Hello to you too."

"So how have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while." He says trying to start a conversation. I guess I could humor him.

"Same as always," I say eyeing him warily. I'm pretty sure he's going to pull something. I mean the last time I saw him I ended up with a date with his brother--Not that that was necessarily a bad thing.

But now I don't know what to expect from him. He's a breed of happy person I have never run across--Happy _and_ vindictive. Not a good combination from what I've experienced so far and I don't want to fall into anymore traps. Even though I am the one who set myself up because I went over to his place for sugar giving him something to hold over my head. Damn it--thwarted by a perpetually happy person. What have I become?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks after a while.

"No reason. So who's your friend?" I ask referring to the guy that was standing with him.

"Oh, this is, Daisuke," he says and his friend extends his hand toward me in greeting.

"Taichi."

"Nice to meet you," he says and I just nod and turn my attention to Yamato.

"What movie are we supposed to be seeing, Yama?" I've taken to calling him that during the past couple of weeks--Don't ask me why. I don't even know why he lets me call him that either. But he does, must have something to do with the fact that we're dating.

He shrugs. I roll my eyes.

We were silent for a while before I voiced the question that had been nagging at me since we met up with Takeru. "So…," I said and Yamato turned to me giving me his full attention. "Are Takeru and Daisuke together or are they just friends?"

Yamato snorted. "They like to insist that they are just friends, but there's more there." He said as he pulled me through the doors of the theater after having bought our tickets.

"Taichi, what city were you born in?" Yamato asked after we took our seats.

I froze for a split second before answering him. "Odaiba." I growled out. "Why?" Why does he want to know? He asks too many questions sometimes. Why does he ask so many questions? No matter what I say he's always trying to find out more. No one has ever asked me so many questions concerning me before.

"I was just thinking and I realized that you never told me where you were from. You told me that you moved here, but you didn't say where from." He responds.

I feel like he's trying to catalogue every little detail about me sometimes. He remembers everything I say to him no matter how small or insignificant. It's moments like these that make me wonder if he is indeed using me.

"Oh…"

"Taichi," Yamato whispers. No, whisper doesn't accurately describe it. Yamato has a way of saying my name that I can't describe. And he doesn't use that tone of voice except when he is addressing me, so I can't figure it out. I have no other point of reference.

He leans forward and brushes his lips against mine and I feel my heart jump in my chest and a shiver run down my spine--Oh. My. God. He always manages to affect me like this. It gets worse the longer we are together.

"I like you a lot." He whispers in my ear and moves his face to nuzzle the hollow of my throat.

So I'm more than sex to him--That is scary. But what scares me more than that is what I now realize--He's more than sex to me also.

After that night at the movies I adjusted my opinion of where I stood with Yamato. I now know that he wasn't using me at all. And looking back on everything now, it was beyond obvious that he wasn't. I mean he was genuinely affectionate since the beginning. But that obviousness was lost on me for reasons already stated.

It took a while for me to get used to someone having genuine interest in me as a person and for me to get used to the fact that I actually wanted to be around someone for something other than sex. But I somehow managed--Although I'm still a little weird about it.

Right now Yamato and I are at some party one of his friends are throwing. It's all right--At least it's not one of those clubs--They have too many people in them. I'm having a pretty enjoyable time and I've met some interesting people. They just randomly come up to me when Yamato leaves to get me a drink--Like right now.

I'm talking to some girl with pink hair that goes by the name of Mimi. She said she was a friend of Yamato's and started running her mouth. She's a pretty cool person--As far as perky people go. Yamato walked back up to me drinks in hand and smiled at the girl I was chatting with. They started a conversation and Mimi mentioned that she had been talking to me.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you two yet," Yamato stated looking between the two of us. "Mimi, this is my boyfriend, Taichi."

My mind went blank.

Mimi squealed. "Oh my God. You're Yamato's boyfriend? And I've been talking to you all this time. I feel so stupid," she said hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand before breaking out into a blinding smile. "I'm so glad to finally meet you," she said and flung herself at me.

I stiffened in shock. This was too much. First Yamato calls me his boyfriend and now I have to deal with this? Yamato pried her off of me and sent her away.

"Sorry about that," Yamato said smiling sheepishly. "She's just happy that I'm dating someone."

"That's okay," I answered distractedly. My mind was on more important things. How did this happen? Before I had a vague idea of what we were doing--Of where I stood with Yamato. Now I don't know what's happening; I don't know what he expects of me; I don't know anything. I feel completely disconnected--Like this isn't happening to me.

It's weird. I never thought I would ever feel like this in a situation where my life was not being threatened. But here I am, all confused and disconnected just because Yamato called me his boyfriend.

I am officially in uncharted waters here. I could handle being with Yamato more than one night because I was addicted and I could handle going out with him every once in a while because I liked his company.

But this I cannot handle.

I cannot handle being his boyfriend. I have never even been in a relationship with anyone. And now Yamato just suddenly announces that I am. When did this happen? When did I become more than just a fuck to him? I don't understand. I never even saw this coming.

"Taichi?" Yamato's voice brings me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Yamato?"

"What's the matter?" He asks sharp eyes intent on my face.

I shake my head trying in vain to get rid of the thoughts running through it. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asks as he brushes his fingers against my cheek.

"No." I choke out. I don't know why I said that. Now he'll question me until he finds out. Wait, Yamato isn't like that--He'll give me my space.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked and I nodded giving my assent. Yamato grabbed my hand leading me toward the exit. He stopped to let his friends know that we were leaving and then he took me home.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Yamato asked from his spot next to me on the couch of my living room.

"I don't know."

"Did something happen while we were at the party? Are you sick?"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Yamato wrapped his arms around me and held me against him while he slipped his fingers through my hair. I clung onto him needing his comfort and wanting to run away from him at the same time. I felt so confused. I don't know what to feel anymore.

Yamato thinks of me as his boyfriend, does that mean that I think of him as mine? Is that really what we have? We're in a relationship? It's bizarre, but so far it's been nice. Maybe I shouldn't think of this too much. I mean, Yamato hasn't done anything to hurt me so far--And I don't think he has it in him to do something like that. Yes, I am thinking about this too much. It's best to just see where this 'relationship' takes me.

"Yamato?" I asked leaning back to look into his eyes and Yamato loosened his hold on me.

"Hmm?"

"What do you feel for me?" I asked not sure where the question came from or why I was asking it.

There was a long pause before he answered. "I like you." He paused again before he continued. "I like you more than anyone I've ever been with. I feel that you are the only one that I can be myself with outside of my brother. I don't have to be fake with you."

There was another long pause before he continued. "I like your honesty. Hell, Taichi," he sighed. "There's too many things I like about you."

"You can be yourself around me?"

"Yeah. You don't criticize me for being me. I don't have to fear rejection over something stupid with you. I did in the beginning, but not anymore--You're better than that."

"How could you ever fear rejection from me?" I asked stunned.

"Oh, come on, Taichi." Yamato said in a patronizing voice. "You know you're beautiful. If I weren't dating you, guys would be lined up around the block hoping for a chance at you."

I choked. I cannot believe he just called me beautiful. And that part about guys lining up to get a chance at me? What is the matter with him? I have never doubted Yamato's judgement until now.

"Are you all right, Tai?" Yamato asked patting my back until my coughing fit subsided.

"I'm fine." I managed to wheeze out.

Yamato just stared at me--He did that sometimes. He would just look at me like he was searching for something and he would brush his fingers lightly against my face. "You do know you're beautiful, Taichi?" He asked. "Don't you?" He prompted when I made no response.

"Taichi," he sighed when I still refused to respond. Yamato pulled me back into his arms and I rested my head upon his chest.

"I don't think so," I finally responded. "I've never thought I was beautiful."

Yamato tightened his hold on me before he spoke. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." I tried to pull away from him after he said that but Yamato wouldn't let me move. "I mean that, Taichi. You're beautiful inside and out. I haven't run into a lot of people as beautiful as you."

I snorted. He has undoubtedly seen people more beautiful than I am. "That's a lie and you know it, Yamato."

"I have seen many people with beautiful faces yes. But I have rarely seen any genuinely beautiful people. You're one of those people, Taichi. You aren't superficial; you're real. You aren't afraid to be who you are. You don't give a fuck what people think. Your attitude only amplifies your physical beauty; making you one of the most beautiful people I have ever known."

I felt tears sting my eyes after Yamato finished speaking. That was one of the best compliments I had ever heard--And it was directed at me. I was so overwhelmed by the sincerity in Yamato's voice that I could only bury my face in the hollow of his throat and cry. Yamato held me fingers slipping through my hair until the tears subsided and I fell asleep.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, like the first one wasn't long enough. But I would like to thank **Lady Dragon Daiken Priestess, Sillie, Innocent Wolf, Izzra, Riviera, PrincessSwifty, and Heaven's Angel Chick **for their reviews. They mean a lot to me. This is my first Yamachi and I was a bit uncertain about posting it. I'm glad that you guys like it. Thanks for the encouragement--It's much appreciated.


	4. Jealousy

Precious Things 

Chapter 3a: Jealousy

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer: **Sadly,I do not own Digimon.

**A/N:** **This fic contains Shonen Ai**. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships please hit the back button on your browser. Everyone that remains, enjoy. Also, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think about my little fic. I also want to give special thanks to Anime Writer2 for betaing this for me.

I can't believe this. Yamato is such a fucking bastard. How dare he let that stupid bitch cling to him like that when he came here with me? _I'm_ supposed to be his boyfriend, _I'm_ supposed to be the only one with the right to touch him.

But I suppose that Yamato had other ideas because he was currently sporting a ditzy little scantily clad female on his arm--_And_ he was letting the bitch feel him up. I could just march right over there and rip all the hair right off her head. The fact that she was hanging all over _my_ Yamato like she owned him was more than enough of a reason for me to do this. But her hair was offending my eyes as well; it was way too blonde for it to be natural--Like she kept trying to convince everyone.

And Yamato…I could really kill him right now. I know she's attractive and I know that she practically threw herself at him when she came in, but that does not mean that he had to let her molest him the way she was--He was_letting_ her for Christ's sake.

And if that wasn't enough, Yamato has been ignoring me ever since she molecularly bonded herself to his arm. He has been acting like I don't exist--I really hate that woman. Yamato _never _ignores me. And then she shows up and all of a sudden I'm history. I guess that Yamato and I aren't together anymore.

That thought hurt more than I thought it would. And the fact that it happened so quickly and over that fucking woman…

I looked over where Yamato stood with that stick figure and was flooded with rage. Anger burned through my veins, waves washing over me with every heartbeat. I would not loose Yamato to some fucking stick figure!

That woman was pissing me off on so many levels right now. I could just kill her for all she has done to me. First she throws herself at Yamato refusing to acknowledge that he and I are here together, then she feels him up right in front of everyone, and if that wasn't enough, Yamato was ignoring me. Oh, that bitch was going to pay. I don't think that I have ever been so angry before in my life.

I started pushing my way toward Yamato--With the intention of murdering the presumptuous woman on his arm--When he spotted me halfway to my destination and relief flooded his features. I stopped; all the rage I was feeling being replaced by confusion.

"Taichi," he called a slight twinge of desperation in his voice. I cocked my head to the side confused and Yamato threw me a pleading look. I went to him my curiosity tweaked. What could possibly cause Yamato distress? I don't know, but whatever it was would be dealt with by me.

When I finally reached Yamato, the bimbo on his arm turned to me and smiled. "Are you one of Yamato's friends?" She asked as she ran a hand across his chest.

Anger flared within me once again and I glared at her. How dare she touch Yamato like that right in front of me!

I snatched the hand she had on Yamato's chest away from him. "No, I am not one of Yamato's friends," I growled "I'm his boyfriend," I finished as I pulled her arm with enough force to get her to let Yamato go.

She stared at me in open-mouthed shock before finally stammering a reply. "Y-You're Yamato's boyfriend?"

"What's the matter, you didn't understand it when I said it the first time?" I snapped.

She shook her head a little before she spoke. "I'm sorry," she muttered while lowering her head and walking away. It's a good thing she walked away when she did. I probably would have killed her--I was angry enough to put my thoughts into action. But it was for the best I suppose.

"Thanks, Chi," Yamato said as he slipped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

And all was right in my world. How corny was that thought? What the hell is it even doing in my head? Whatever. There's nothing I can do about it now, it's already been thought.

I sighed happy to be within Yamato's arms once again. I rested my head on his chest but pulled away as soon as I caught the scent of that woman's perfume.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked after I pulled away.

"You smell like that woman," I said nose wrinkling in distaste.

Yamato chuckled. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Chi."

I gasped as I realized what had caused the sudden rush of anger I felt. "Oh my God," I whispered in disbelief. Since when do _I_ get jealous?

"You were weren't you?" Yamato asked after he heard my whispered comment.

I looked away before I answered. "Why would I be jealous, Yamato?" but I had every reason to be. She was touching you.

"That's what I want to know." Yamato said as he brought a hand up to my chin, turning my face so that I had to look at him. "Why were you jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous."

"Then why were you angry?"

"I wasn't angry."

"Bullshit. If you weren't angry, you wouldn't have been glaring daggers at Michelle and I. And you wouldn't have treated Michelle the way you did."

"How the hell do you expect me not to be angry when that wench was throwing herself at you the way she was and getting all touchy feely with you while you did nothing about it?" I hissed.

Damn, if that didn't make me sound jealous, I don't know what would.

Yamato just raised an eyebrow at me. "I wasn't just standing there letting her molest me, Taichi. In case you had not noticed, which you obviously have not, I have spent the past half hour trying to pry her off of me."

I scoffed at that. Lies, he speaks lies. I know what I saw.

"Seriously, Taichi. You have no reason to be jealous." Yamato said as he moved his hand from my chin and cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing against my lips as he spoke. "I only have eyes for you," Yamato flashed me a quick smile before he leaned down and claimed my lips in a deep kiss 1.

"Only you, Chi." Yamato whispered against my lips after the need for air forced us apart.

Yamato brushed his lips against mine one last time before he started to nibble on my neck, tongue darting out occasionally to tease my skin. I moaned and Yamato pulled me closer to him. I thought he was going to drag me off somewhere like he normally did, until he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to do this here." I looked at him incredulously. Since when does he have a problem with where we sleep together? "Don't look at me like that, Taichi. I want to do this at home. Okay?"

I nodded. There was something about the way Yamato looked at me when he said that. I've never seen him look at me like that before.

Yamato brushed his fingers across my face as he stared into my eyes. "You're so beautiful, Taichi," he whispered voice full of awe.

I can never get over how Yamato could constantly call me beautiful and still somehow make me feel as though he were telling me for the first time. There was always such awe in his voice every time he said it. Yamato always knows what to say to leave me breathless.

"I can never get over how beautiful you are." Yamato kissed me once again after he said this. He then took my hand and started dragging me toward the exit once the kiss ended.

Yamato was currently dragging his fingers through my hair, his lips whispering kisses along my jaw as he murmured. I couldn't tell what he was saying--I have never been able to discern what he said after we were together--I guess he just mumbled out of habit or something. Either way, I find it strangely comforting.

Yamato shifted, his body easily sliding along my sweat-slickened skin, and when I looked up and found his gaze focused on me. "Taichi," he whispered before brushing his lips against mine. I sighed.

Yamato has been acting weird all night. He's been so…I don't know. He's just being entirely too gentle--Especially during sex. I'm not saying that he hurts me when we sleep together, I'm just saying that he usually doesn't treat me like glass--Like I'll break.

Yamato's acting different than normal--It's like he's a totally different person. It's starting to scare me. He's doing things so differently. Yamato usually doesn't care where we are when he takes me, but tonight he actually _wanted_ to go back to his place. And the way he's been looking at me, touching me--Hell, the way he's been talking to me. I feel like he's worshiping me--And I have no idea why he's doing any of it. He's actually starting to weird me out--Yamato has never made me feel like this. Vaguely uncomfortable, yes. Weird, no.

Yamato brushed his lips against mine once again before he pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on top of my head. He was finally doing something that I was used to him doing. Maybe now he would stop acting all weird on me. Maybe he finally got all the weird out of his system.

Yamato was quiet for a while before he spoke. "Taichi," he said as he nudged me.

"Huh…?" I asked while forcing my eyes to focus on him.

Yamato shifted once again bringing his face in close proximity to my own. He gazed into my eyes--Weird expression back on his face (Well, there went my hope of everything going back to normal. Way to dash in my hopes, Yamato)--Before whispering three words that literally made my heart stop.

"I love you."

I choked unable to breathe and Yamato sat up dragging me along with him as he started to pound on my back. This went on for an eternity--Yamato furiously patting at my back and me desperately trying to get my lungs to draw in the air they needed.

I sat on the bed gasping, lungs burning, after we managed to get me breathing again. Yamato was stroking my back trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working--He was the cause of my distress. I can't deal with this right now. Why is he doing this to me? How does he always manage to do this to me?

We sat like that for a while before I got a stroke of genius--Or what could later on be called a horribly simple solution to the problem that would in fact solve nothing. Depends on the way you look at it--But I knew exactly what I needed to remedy the situation. I jumped out of bed and started to pull my clothes on. Yamato stared at me, face a mask of confusion, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you doing, Tai?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stop being a smart ass and tell me where you're going." he snapped.

"I'm going to get some coffee," I stated while looking at him as if what I was doing should have been obvious.

Yamato's eyebrow twitched. "What?" he growled.

"Coffee."

"I tell you I love you and the only thing that you can think of doing--_after_ nearly choking to death-- is getting coffee?" Yamato was growling. I have never seen him so pissed off.

"…No." I said hesitantly, unsure of my answer. Now that I think about it, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say.

Yamato sighed harshly before he spoke. "Taichi, come here."

Oh shit. I don't know how to deal with him when he's like this--Hell I've never even seen him when he was like this. I slowly made my way to where Yamato was, unsure of what he would do when I reached him. When I reached the edge of the bed where he was sitting, Yamato pulled me to him and held onto me. I struggled trying to get away from him.

"Stay still," he whispered into my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I only want to talk to you." I ceased my struggles and leant back against his chest before he began speaking again. I might as well make myself comfortable. I had the feeling that I was going to be there a while. "Don't run from me, Taichi. You know I won't hurt you."

But I don't know. "I'm not running from anything. I'm trying to get coffee." Lame excuse I know, but it was all I could come up with at the time. I needed the coffee; it helped me think.

"Taichi…" Yamato sighed before resting his head against my shoulder, his arms keeping their firm hold on me. "What do you want?" I didn't answer him. How could I answer a question that I don't know the answer to?

We sat like that for a while before I decided on a course of action. I decided to do something that I should have done three months ago. I can't believe that I let things get so far. But I'm not letting it go on any longer.

"Yamato," I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I can't be with you."

To be continued….

**A/N:** 1 A reference to one of my favorite songs. 'I only have eyes for you' by the Flamingos. Old school--Oh yeah, baby. Don't ask me why I put that there, it just seemed to fit.


	5. Confrontation

Precious Things 

Chapter 3b: Confrontation

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Digimon.

**A/N:** **This chapter contains yaoi and is lemony fresh**. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships please hit the back button on your browser. Those of you, who remain, enjoy. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for taking the time to let me know what they think about my fic. I really appreciate all of your encouragement. I would also like to give special thanks to **Anime Writer2** for being such a lovely beta reader.

It has been three weeks since I have had any contact with Yamato. He lives next door to me, but I've managed to pull it off. Staying inside your apartment twenty-four hours a day for three weeks straight pretty much guarantees that you don't see anyone--Especially the people you are trying to avoid.

Takeru has knocked on my door a few times, but I just waited until he went away. Yamato has also passed by the door a few times--I only know this because I have spent a few hours out of each day staring through the peephole on my front door. Pathetic I know, but it's the only way I can see him. Well, it's not the only way, but it's the only way I can see him without him seeing me--Damn, that made me sound like a stalker.

But anyway, it's the only way. A huge part of me wonders if I made the right decision in breaking up with him. But it doesn't matter, Yamato doesn't seem to care and he's the one who said he loved me. What kind of fucking liar is he? I never pegged him for a liar in all the time I spent with him.

I doubt he was lying though, there was too much sincerity in his voice when he said it. But if he meant it, why did he just let me walk away? Why the hell am I even worrying about this anyway? I wanted to get away from him. I can't be attached. Something was going to happen, I know it was. My relationship with Yamato was going entirely too well for too long for something not to come along and fuck it up. I just know something was going to happen. I made the right decision. I'm saving Yamato and myself unnecessary pain.

I was knocked out of my reverie when someone started knocking on my door--I assumed that it was Takeru again. When I got to the door and peered through the peephole my suspicions were confirmed.

"Open the fucking door, Taichi," he yelled. Well, that was new. "I know you're in there, you don't leave the apartment." Is that little freak spying on me? How the hell did he know that?

Takeru started to bam on the door. He was being so loud that our neighbors were undoubtedly going to come out and investigate--I'd rather not have the freaks surrounding my door. Damn him, forcing me into opening the door.

"All right, what the hell do you want?" I snapped as soon as I opened the door. Takeru blinked in surprise. I guess he didn't actually expect me to open the door.

"Um…I want to talk to you."

"So talk." Takeru pushed his way past me as he walked into the apartment. I glared at him after he took a seat on my sofa.

"I'm not talking to you in the hallway," he said.

"Whatever," I said and slammed the door.

"So…Why exactly did you break up with, Yamato?"

"I don't see how any of this is your business."

"Well, I'm the one who set you guys up. I want to know why things didn't work out."

"You didn't set us up, you cornered me into going on a date with him. I think I went above and beyond the call of your demands when I dated your brother for six months." Takeru rolled his eyes as I said this. "And if you want to know why we broke up, ask your brother."

"I already asked him."

"And…?"

"He didn't tell me anything."

"So you came to me thinking I would…?"

"Why, Taichi? It makes no sense you guys were so good together. Yamato loved spending time with you and I'm sure the feeling was mutual. So why, Tai? It doesn't add up."

"Why are you sitting there angsting like you're the one I broke up with?"

Takeru's eyebrow twitched. "I am not angsting. I simply want an answer as to why you broke my brothers heart," he growled.

"I doubt I broke your brothers heart, Teeks. If he was so heartbroken he wouldn't have let me walk away. He would be the one here asking me why, isn't that what people in love do? But Yamato has not made any effort whatsoever to show that he even cares that I broke up with him for seemingly no reason. And you come over here preaching to me about how I broke his heart? He doesn't care, Takeru. If he did I would be yelling at him, not you."

Oh my fucking God. Where did that come from? Is that what this is all about? Me wanting Yama to prove he loves me?

"Taichi…You don't understand," Takeru started, but I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I'm not going to listen to you defend your brothers lack of action, Takeru."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it. I suggest you leave if that was all you came over here to talk about because as far as I'm concerned the subject is closed."

Takeru sighed heavily before he stood from his spot on the couch, a sad look on his face. "Bye, Taichi," he said as he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

I sprawled out on the couch thinking after Takeru left. No matter what I tried to think about, my thoughts always returned to Yamato. Damn it, what does that mean? Why can't I just forget about him? I eventually drifted to sleep, Yamato's face imprinted behind my eyelids.

_Yamato lay still above me, his eyes staring into my own for an eternity before he entered me. I gasped, arching my back at the sensation and my legs wrapped themselves around Yamato's hips at the same time my fingers dug into his back. I choked back a scream when he began to move, soothing the ache that had been building inside of me the moment he laid his hands on me._

_But Yamato was different. His touches were still feather light, his kisses still soft and tender, and the way he felt inside of me--It was all so soft. But it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the way he made me feel. _

_I moaned as Yamato's mouth lavished my neck with attention, tongue teasing, teeth nipping. His free hand caressing whatever it came in contact with, thumb brushing over an errant nipple, nails lightly dragging down my inner thigh. And the best sensation of all--Yamato constantly filling me._

_There are no words to describe the way he made me feel as he moved within me--As he whispered my name in my ear like a prayer. And through it all, Yamato's name was the only coherent thing I was able to say amidst my constant moans of ecstasy._

_Yamato's lips eventually drifted from their place at my neck, brushing along my jaw as they made their way toward my own. His lips met mine in a brushing kiss, hovering for a couple seconds before descending again and claiming my mouth in one of the most passionate kisses I have ever experienced. _

_Yamato kissed me deep, tongue delving into my mouth, lips crushing my own with an intensity I've never known. He drank from my mouth the way a man dying of thirst would drink from the first source of water he came across. I shuddered in the face of such passion, shuddered at the quickening pace of his excitement._

_When Yamato finally broke the kiss I was panting harder than I ever thought possible, taking in as much air as I could before his lips descended once again. My fingers slipped into Yamato's hair, mouth breaking away from his as I neared completion. Yamato continued to whisper kisses along my jaw while all I could do was tighten my hold on him. _

_My legs tightened the hold they had around his waist and my arms wound their way around his torso at the same time I buried my face into his neck gasping, arching into him frantically. Yamato's freehand started stroking me and I nearly went blind with pleasure. Yamato's name was a strangled whisper on my lips when I finally reached completion, Yamato following right after me. _

_We lay panting, lungs burning in the aftermath. I lay frantic kisses upon Yamato's neck and shoulder trying my best to show my gratitude. I dragged my fingers though his hair after my breathing had returned to normal and Yamato began whispering kisses on my neck, along my jaw. _

_Yamato shifted, face hovering above my own. "Taichi…" he whispered and I opened my eyes focusing my attention on him. He brought a hand up brushing the hair away from my face and his lips met mine in a brushing kiss. As he pulled away, he stared deep into my eyes, gaze questing before he spoke._

_"Taichi…I love you."_

I bolted up panting, sweat soaking my skin. Damn it, why do I keep dreaming that? Every time I close my eyes I see, Yamato the way he looked at me when he told me those words, the gentle look in his normally serious eyes, the soft look on his face, the small smile curving his lips.

I shiver. He scared me; I didn't know how to react. I'm not used to anyone treating me that way. What if…What if I told him I loved him back? Would he turn on me like the Niwa's did? I don't know. In my heart I want to trust him, I know he won't hurt me. But my mind says a totally different thing. It tells me that he'll only try to hurt me, that all he tells me is lies. Which one is right?

I spent the next few days moping around my apartment trying to make sense of things. I haven't really accomplished anything staying in my apartment so long and I've just about used up all of my vacation days at work--Damn this blows chunks. Fucking, Yamato--Damn him, damn him and whatever had a part in creating him.

A knock at my door brought me out of my reverie. If it was Takeru, I was going to kick his ass. He's been doing that for the past three days. Talk to him once and he thinks he can annoy the hell out of you every fucking day. Why doesn't that kid go out with his friends? I know he has them, I've even met one of them.

When I looked through the peephole no one was there. I shrugged and turned to go continue sulking when someone knocked again. I looked through the peephole, and again there was no one. The third time this happened I was pissed enough to open the door and yell at whoever was out there.

I opened the door and prepared to yell, but I didn't get as far as I planned. Yamato popped up out of nowhere, pushed me back into my apartment while letting himself in and slammed and locked the door behind him. I stood in the middle of my livingroom in shock. Where the hell does he get off doing shit like this? I opened my mouth to let him know exactly how I felt about what he did--That is until he turned around. Yamato looked furious.

"Sit down, Taichi," he growled. I blinked at him not quite comprehending what he was saying. "Sit," he said and pushed me onto the sofa.

We spent the next few moments in a tense silence, Yamato pacing in front of my while I sat on the couch. Eventually, Yamato stopped his pacing and turned to face me--He looked considerably calmer. That was a good thing, I never know how to act when Yamato's anger is directed toward me.

"Explain something to me, Taichi," he started. "Why exactly did you break up with me? I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and no matter how I look at it, it doesn't make sense. So tell me, why did you do it?" here he paused and looked me directly in the eyes. I couldn't think with his gaze directed at me like that. All of my reasons for doing so seemed like bullshit. I looked at him and I couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know…" I whispered as I shook my head. "I don't know…"

"You told, Takeru that you don't think that I love you. Is that what this is all about?"

I growled. "If knew he was going to run and tell you what I said, I wouldn't have told him anything." Takeru--that son of a bitch just had to run his mouth. Why can't he just shut the fuck up for once?

"He didn't run and tell me anything, Taichi. I just got him to tell me what you talked about a couple of minutes ago. Now stop evading the question, is this all because you don't think that I love you?"

"I don't know what it's about, Yamato," I said as I glared at him.

"You wanted me to the one here asking questions and now that I am, you get defensive. Why exactly is that?"

"I'm not getting defensive, Yamato. I have nothing to get defensive about."

"Then answer my fucking questions, Taichi."

"You're right, I wanted you here although I don't know why. You were being so fucking weird, Yamato. You were starting to weird me out, you've never done that before but all of a sudden you just start acting weird, expecting all of these things from me. I can't handle that, who do you think I am?"

"I never expected anything from you, Taichi. I told you that I loved you because I wanted you to know how I felt, not because I wanted something from you. Why are you always so suspicious? Why do you always think that I'm lying to you? What ulterior motive can I possibly have? I mean my brother set us up, Taichi. His only goal was to get the two of us to go out on a date. Granted, I didn't like the fact that he set me up with a total stranger, but I liked you enough to pursue you. That was my only motive in dating you. I like you, Taichi, I love you. I only want to be with you. If I have a motive it would only be you." My heart ached at the sincerity in Yamato's voice. Damn it, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do.

Yamato closed the space between us and knelt down in front of me so that he and I were level. "Don't run from me, Taichi," he said as he wrapped his arms around me burying his face in the hollow of my throat. "Don't run from me, please."

I felt tears sting my eyes as he held me and I knew in my heart that he loves me. "Yamato…I don't need you to prove that you love me," I whispered. Yamato brushed his lips against my neck and tightened his hold on me in answer. We sat like that for a while before I spoke again. "Yama, get off of the floor," I said as I started to pull him onto the couch with me.

"I missed you, Chi," he whispered after he settled himself against me, arms firmly locked around my waist. "I missed you so much."

"…I missed you too."

"I love you, Taichi," Yamato said this as he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

"…I love you too," I whispered. Yamato jerked back in surprise and I gasped in shock.

Why did I just say that? Why? Do I really love him? Oh my God, I do. I love Yamato.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying it?" Yamato asked voice full of uncertainty.

I looked into his eyes before I answered him. "I mean it, Yamato. I love you."

Yamato attacked me as soon as the words left my mouth, his lips crushing my own, devouring me with the intensity of his emotion. "Taichi," he whispered against my lips after the need for air forced us apart. "Don't do this to me again."

"Don't worry, Yamato. I won't."

To be continued…

**A/N:** I hope that lemon was to your liking. It was my second attempt at writing a lemon so it might not be so good, but I tried. I can only hope it was up to par.


	6. Bliss

****

Precious Things

Chapter 4: Bliss

By: ChaoticSpecter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, there would be no point in my writing this if I did.

****

A/N: **This chapter contains a non-descriptive lemon**. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships please hit the back button on your browser. For all of you who remain, enjoy. I would like to thank all of you that took the time to review. I greatly appreciate all of your encouragement. Thank you all for expressing interest in this little piece of me. I would also like to offer special thanks to **Anime Writer2** for being such a wonderful beta reader.

It feels strange to wake up in Yamato's arms, in his apartment. The times that we ended up spending the night together, we were always in my apartment, but that won't be happening anymore because Yamato convinced me that it was better for me to move in with him a couple months ago. He said it didn't make sense for me to have a separate apartment when we were so serious. And he backed his argument up further when he stated that we practically lived together already because my apartment was just next door to his.

I was reluctant to agree to this, having lived on my own for six years. I was unused to being surrounded by others. It took some work the first couple of weeks to get used to spending the mornings with actual people when I usually spent them with my coffeepot--Although I spend whatever time I can with it whenever I happen to wake up and everyone else is asleep. That is rare however, because Yamato tends to wake up whenever I leave the bed. 

It has also taken me a while to get used to seeing Takeru be so damn cheerful in the mornings. How Yamato can stand it, I'll never know. However, the perks of living with Yamato far outweigh the discomfort. I'm actually happy when I wake up in the mornings--This is a foreign feeling for me where mornings are concerned. But that is the first thing I feel when I wake up in the mornings encased in Yamato's arms in our apartment. 

_Our_ apartment--I get all giddy just thinking about it. Oh my God, I've been such a girl since Yamato confronted me a few months ago. I've just been so fucking happy I don't know what to do with myself sometimes, but Yamato doesn't mind. He loves it when I get like that. I guess he enjoys the change of pace from my normally depressing mood. I mentioned my thoughts to him and he told me to stop being stupid, that I wasn't depressing--He said I was hilarious. I don't see it, but whatever. If that's what he thinks, then I guess he's right. He's usually right when it comes to things about me.

Yamato can read me so easily--He knows me better than anyone--He knows me better than I know myself. That used to scare me, but now it just makes me feel special--It makes me feel loved. I appreciate that Yamato has put so much energy into me, that I'm so important to him. And I try to show him my gratitude as much as I can. 

I'm still a little weird about expressing my emotions, but Yamato has been very understanding. He knows the reasons behind all of my actions, even if I don't know them myself. I feel very lucky to have him in my life. I wonder what I ever did to deserve someone as wonderful as him. But that's irrelevant, I have him and that's all that matters.

I am knocked out of my musings when Takeru enters the room. "Why is it that you never cook breakfast when your up this early?" 

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it would be the considerate thing to do."

"But we both know I'm not considerate, Takeru. That would be expecting too much of me, don't you think? Besides I don't even eat breakfast, so why cook it?"

"You jerk, you knew I was going to come in here. The least you could do is make some toast."

"I'll consider that for next time."

"How gracious of you."

"I try."

Takeru laughed at this and went to the coffeepot to pour himself a cup of coffee. I don't think he even drank coffee before I moved in, but now he does so every once in a while. I guess it's his way of trying to bond with me--How sweet.

"Matt still asleep?"

"Yeah, he seemed really tired. I don't think he's going to get up for a while. You should have breakfast ready for him when he does though," I said as I exited the room, mug of coffee in hand. Takeru cursed and I laughed.

I went into the room I shared with Yamato to get ready for work. Yamato was sprawled in the middle of the bed out cold. He must really be tired; he only slept like that when he was. I stopped my study of Yamato before I got too absorbed and was late to work. When I finished dressing, I stopped by the bed looking Yamato over once again. I sat down on the bed leaning over him and lightly brushed my lips against his as a farewell. 

I moved to get up, but was stopped when Yamato wrapped his arms around me, holding me firmly against him. "Morning, Chi," he whispered against my lips, a faint smile gracing his features.

"Morning, Yama," I smiled. "How was your night?"

"Wonderful," he said, sarcasm ringing in his voice.

"I'm happy for you," I chuckled. "But seriously, you should go back to sleep, you need it; you look horrible."

"You always know how to make a guy feel good about himself, Taichi. That's what I love about you," Yamato chuckled and brushed his lips against mine.

"Why thank you kind sir. It's nice to know that my efforts are appreciated," I whispered after Yamato pulled his lips from mine.

"It's the least I can do for someone as gracious as you," I laughed.

"Shut up, Yamato." I glanced at the clock and groaned. "I have to go to work, Yama," I said as I began to reluctantly pull out of Yamato's embrace. I really didn't want to go to work; I wanted to stay in bed with Yamato. 

Yamato sat up with me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke for air I was on the verge of lying back down, but was stopped from doing so when Yamato pushed me off of the bed. "See you when you get home, Chi," he said cheerfully. 

I growled from my spot on the floor before I stood. "Jackass," I muttered as I left the room, Yamato's laughter following behind me. I really hate living with him sometimes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Taichi…" Yamato's whisper and incessant poking woke me from my slumber. "Hey," he smiled brightly when I opened my eyes glaring. 

"What the hell do you want?" I growled. Damn I was tired. Where the hell does he get off waking me up like that?

"My aren't we the cheerful one?" Yamato said amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"What do you want, Yama?" I whined. I was desperate for sleep. I was promoted to manager of my store last month, and as manager I had to perform inventory on all of our new shipments. I put this off till the last minute and ended up doing inventory all of last night. Needless to say, I felt like my eyes were being burned out of their sockets every second I kept them opened. I won't be making this mistake again-- trust me.

But in the meantime, I settled for talking to Yamato with my eyes closed. Oh yeah, that was a great improvement. I had nearly drifted back to sleep when Yamato spoke again.

"I want you to wake up."

"Leave me alone, Yama," I said as I turned over to bury my face in a pillow to block out the light that Yamato had turned on. How could he be so evil?

"Taichi," Yamato whined as he settled himself against me. "Wake up, you've been asleep most of the day. I don't have anything to do when you're asleep."

"You don't have anything to do when I'm awake," I answered voice muffled by the pillow. And he didn't; his band didn't have any gigs coming up for a few months--He had a lot of time on his hands until then. 

"That's beside the point."

"And what, pray tell, is the point, Yamato?"

"I want to be awake with you," he said as he nuzzled the back of my neck.

"Then wait until I feel like getting up."

"You're no fun, Chi," he said as he rolled me onto my back subjecting my eyes to the torture of the light shining overhead.

"Damn it, Yamato," I whimpered, throwing my arms up to protect my delicate eyes.

"Taichi," Yamato whispered in my ear after he settled himself more firmly against me. "I turned the light off."

I could have kissed him then, but he was the one that turned it on in the first place. "I'm so glad that you finally decided to stop your torturous onslaught on my eyes," I said while peeking out from underneath one arm cautiously. 

"That I did, I decided to show you the same courtesy you show me when I'm tired."

"You're really going to let me sleep?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice. 

"Of course not, what do I look like? I didn't wake you up for nothing." Typical Yamato--It would be asking too much of him just to let me sleep.

"Then what do you want?"

"What do you think?" he purred as he started to trail kisses down my jaw and move himself between my legs.

"Yama, I'm tired," I gasped as his lips grazed my neck.

"I'm just ensuring that you sleep as peacefully as possible. This is all for you, Chi," he said, as he slipped his hand underneath the waistband of my sweats and started to massage me. I moaned as I instinctively bucked my hips into his hand.

Yamato chuckled as he brought his lips in close proximity to my own. "I hate you," I managed to gasp as his pace increased.

Yamato only smiled. "I love you, too." He said before claiming my lips. 

It was only after I satisfied Yamato that I was able to get to sleep. I woke up several hours later and found Yamato in the kitchen with Takeru cooking dinner. 

"Nice to have you finally join us," Takeru said when he saw me enter the room.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I was never particularly happy whenever I woke up and Yamato wasn't there.

"Enjoy your rest?" Yamato asked from his place over the stove.

"I did."

"Now that you're up, you can help with dinner," Takeru stated a glimmer in his eye.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that toast, chief," I said. Takeru broke into a fit of laughter while Yamato stared on confused giving me a questioning glance. I shrugged in answer.

We sat down at the table a short time after to enjoy our meal. Another perk of living with Yamato--Sitting down at the dinner table and bitching about our day while we ate. I loved it; it was something I never noticed that I wanted to be a part of until it happened. I glanced across the table at Yamato and smiled. And then I noticed something, Yamato, Takeru and I we're like a family--Feels nice.

To be continued…

****

A/N: I really don't know where I want this fic to go, but I will continue until I feel it's finished. I don't want to kill anything though. Let me know when it gets to that point. I think I can get another chapter out of this, maybe two, and then it's all over. 


	7. Kiss the Rain

Precious Things 

Chapter 5a: Kiss the Rain

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**A/N:** **This chapter fic contains Shonen Ai. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships please it the back button on your browser. Everyone that remains, enjoy. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I greatly appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me what you think of my fic. I would also like to offer special thanks to **Anime Writer2** for the beta job.**

                It's four o'clock in the morning and I'm staring outside of the living room window while listening to '_Kiss the __Rain' for the hundredth time [1]. If Takeru were here, he would have tried to kill me a long time ago and Yamato… Well his absence is the reason I'm sitting here right now._

                I miss him so much--I miss him so much it hurts. I didn't even know it was possible to miss someone this much until Yamato left--Fucking tour. I don't want Yamato to be gone; I want him to be here with me.

                This is all so weird. I'm not used to missing anyone or anything. I didn't miss Odaiba after I left and I sure as hell didn't miss the Niwa's. The only time I remember missing anyone was after my parents died. I barely remember them now; all my memories of them are vague. 

                But I miss Yamato. I feel like a part of me is missing; I need him here to be complete-- I don't want to do anything when he's gone, nothing has any meaning. There's no reason to wake up in the morning if I can't see his face; there's no reason for me to go to sleep at night if I'm not in his arms. Nothing has any color; everything is gray [2]. 

                I sound pathetic. I didn't know I was even capable of being this sappy until Yamato. But I don't care about how sappy I'm being right now; I just want Yamato to be here. I want him to hold me in his arms, I want him to whisper in my ear, and I want him to…Hell I don't care what he does. I just want him near me. I want to see him; I need him--I need him more than I've ever needed anything. 

                Phone calls are not enough--They get start to loose meaning after a while. I feel like calling me is a chore to him, that he would rather be doing something else. There's always so much activity going on whenever he calls. He's always at some party or some club. The one time he called me when he wasn't otherwise engaged, he got mauled by groupies--They just came out of nowhere and jumped him. I would probably have found that funny if I hadn't been so damn jealous.

                Yes, I was jealous of his groupies; jealous of the fact that they got to see and touch my Yama while I was sitting at home missing him something fierce--The bitches. I yelled at Yamato for an hour after that happened and I refused to take his calls for a week. That just ended up hurting me in the end. When I accepted his calls I could at least hear his voice, refusing to accept them left me with nothing.

                Yamato was pretty pissed at me after that. The day I started taking his phone calls again I got bitched out. In the end I promised not to do something like that again and Yamato said he would try to call when nothing else is going on. He hasn't held up his end of the bargain though. I haven't brought it up, but I know he knows that I'm thinking it every time he calls me because he apologizes before I can even say anything about it. 

                I'm being such a bitch to Yamato without really meaning to. It's a wonder he hasn't snapped at me yet. Hell, I would have snapped at me a long time ago, I'm really starting to annoy the hell out of myself--I know I'm annoying him. But he doesn't say anything to me about it, he just tells me how much he loves and misses me. Which makes me feel like an ungrateful asshole on a daily basis. 

Damn, I'll be glad when he comes home, then I'll be able to apologize to him in person. I'll be able to see him, to hold him…

Damn it I miss him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

                I learned shortly after Yamato left that I can't sleep without him. It just doesn't work no matter how hard I try--I just can't sleep alone anymore. This is weird considering the fact that I've spent my whole life sleeping alone. All it takes is a few months of sleeping with Yamato consistently and I'm no longer able to. I guess that's what happens when you become dependent on someone. 

                I roll over and stare at Takeru. He looks very peaceful when he's asleep; not nearly as happy as he is when he's awake. He sleeps with me whenever I miss Yamato too much, whenever being alone becomes too much for me--Sweet boy. Most of the time his just being here helps me sleep, but sometimes it's not enough.

                Damn it I miss Yamato so much. I miss having his arms around me, breathing in his scent every time I inhale. I miss being able to rest my head upon his chest and hear his heartbeat, the sound of his voice, his fingers in my hair…

                A strangled sob worked its way from my throat and Takeru's eyes snapped open.

                "Tai, are you okay…?" he asked voice full of concern. 

                "I'm fine," I answered while I rubbed at my eyes.

                "I know you miss him," he whispered and pulled me into his arms. "It's ok, he'll be back in a few days. You've already survived the worst of it." That made sense; Takeru could always make me feel better.

                I rested my head against Takeru's shoulder and chuckled as a thought occurred to me. "I wonder what Yama would think if he were to walk through the door right now." Yamato could be really jealous if given the chance--It's quite hilarious

                "He would think that his brother was comforting his boyfriend while he was away," Takeru replied solemnly. 

                It was quiet for a while before I spoke again. "Teeks…?"

                "Yeah…?"

                "When are you and Daisuke going to start dating? Hanging around you guys with all the sexual tension is tiring."

                Takeru inhaled sharply before he answered. "We're going on our first date next Friday," he whispered. I'm pretty sure if the light were on his face would be lit up like a Christmas tree from blushing so hard.

                "Finally," I muttered. "Why next Friday…? Why not tomorrow?"

                "Nii-chan," Takeru whined. He's been calling me that for a while--I like it. I get to be an older sibling, how cool is that? [3]

                "Okay, I'll stop asking questions."

                "Thank you. Are you okay now, nii-chan? Can you go to sleep?" 

                "Hai, ototo, I can sleep." [4]

                Takeru went to sleep shortly after this. I have my ototou with me, now all I need is for Yamato to bring himself home and this family unit can be complete.

~.~.~.~.~.~

                "Yama," I slammed into Yamato as soon as he stepped through the door, bags in hand. I covered his face with kisses and enfolded him in a hug so tight I was sure I was cutting off his air supply. Damn, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life. 

                Yamato was just as enthusiastic when greeting me, hugging me just as tight as I was hugging him, planting kisses on my face and neck, whispering how much he missed me.

                "You might want to move out of the doorway," Takeru said pulling me out of my Yamato induced haze. I looked at Yamato and smiled. I'm pretty sure I was wearing one of those big goofy looking smiles that people wear when they are happy as hell--You know the kind that make you look like a dumbass, but you're too happy to stop smiling?

                Yamato smiled in return, although his wasn't goofy; couldn't be considered remotely goofy actually. It was more of a self-satisfied smile, a slight curve of the lips, most of his happiness shining in his eyes. It could be considered a smirk--And he had every reason to smirk. Not once did I tell him how much I missed him when he was gone, but I jumped him as soon as he walked through the door. Oh yeah, he was loving this. 

                I clenched my hands in the front of Yamato's shirt and started to drag him the rest of the way into the apartment, Yamato's arms firmly around my waist the entire time. I didn't want to let him go and the feeling was mutual. I managed to trip over one of his bags in the process--Takeru brought them into the apartment after I jumped Yamato at the door.

                After helping me catch my balance, Yamato claimed my lips in a deep kiss. "I missed you," I whispered against his lips after we broke for air.

                Yamato chuckled, "I missed you, too," he said, soft smile on his lips.

                "I see that my presence will be ignored for a while," Takeru noted. "I'm going out with Daisuke. I'll see you when I get back, Matt," Takeru said on the way out of the door.

                "Yeah…See you later," Yamato murmured, eyes intent on my own.

                After Takeru left the apartment, everything was a blur. The only thing I remember being completely aware of was Yamato's entering me, feeling complete. Everything was so intense--It's amazing what missing someone does to you.

                Afterward I lay in Yamato's arms, head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Bliss. This is what I've been missing for so long. Lying in Yamato's arms, head on his chest, heart pounding in my ears, and breathing in his scent. This is what I've missed the most--Just being with him. I've craved his presence more than I've ever craved anything in my life.

                "I hate it when you go away," I whispered.

                Yamato's fingers stopped sliding through my hair and he sighed heavily before he responded. "So do I. Maybe next time you can come with me…?" he asked.

                I tilted my head to peer at his face. "But I have work, Yama. I can't take that much time off."

                "So quit." I just stared at Yamato after he said this, trying to tell if he was being serious or playing around.

                "Quit…?"

                "Yes, Quit."

                "But…I wouldn't have a job, Yama." 

                "You don't need one." I just stared at Yamato clearly confused. Yamato sighed again before speaking. "I can take care of the both of us, Taichi."

                "What…?"

                "You know what I do for a living, Chi. I make more than enough money; I can take care of us. You can come with me whenever I'm on tour. We won't have to miss each other."

                "What would I do while you're working? I wouldn't have anything to do."

                "You could do whatever you wanted to, Taichi. I don't care what you do as long as you are with me."

                "But…"

                "What's the problem? You hate your job, why not quit?"

                "…I'm not used to this."

                "Used to what?"

                "…"

                "Forget I said anything, keep your job."

                "What? Wait, Yamato, why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?"

                "You're obviously not interested in what I'm saying so why push the idea?"

                "Who says I'm not interested?"

                "You have objections to quitting your job. Since that is what I'm asking you to do, you are obviously not interested in what I'm saying."

                "Why are you getting angry, Yamato? If I did something, I'm sorry."

                "Just forget it, Taichi."

                "If having me quit my job is so important to you, I will. I just don't know what I'll do with all of that free time. I'm used to working, Yama. I've been working for as long as I can remember."

                "But you don't need to anymore, I can take care of you."

                "Why is having me quit my job so important to you all of a sudden, Yamato?" I was curious. This just popped up out of the blue.

                "It's always been important, I just haven't said anything about it until now."

                "Huh…?"

                "I've always wanted you to quit your job, Chi. I just didn't think it appropriate to bring it up until now."

                "Because I missed you…?"

                "And I missed you, but that's just part of it."

                "Part of it…?"

                One of Yamato's hands moved to cup the back of my neck and his lips whispered across mine before he answered. "I want to take care of you, Chi."

                "Take care of me…?" I asked in shock.

                "Take care of you," he responded before claiming my lips.

                Yamato wants to take care of me--This is new. 

                "I'll quit my job in the morning; I'll let you take care of me," I whispered once Yamato pulled away from me. 

                As soon as I said that, Yamato smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen him give and held me to him, burying his face in the hollow of my throat. If having me quit my job makes Yamato this happy, I don't mind doing it. It's the least I can do after all that he has done for me.

To be continued….

[1] '_Kiss the Rain_' belongs to Billie Myers. 

[2] I borrowed this line from an Inuyasha fic by Kayla Chavi titled '_It all starts with a Kiss' great fic, check it out._

[3] Nii-chan means older brother.

[4] Ototo means younger brother.


	8. Changes

Precious Things  
  
Chapter 5b: Changes By ChaoticSpecter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
A/N: This fic contains Shonen Ai. If uncomfortable with male/male relationships, please press the back button on your browser. All, who remain, enjoy. I would like to thank all of you that took the time to review--It is greatly appreciated.  
  
I quit my job this morning. My boss tried everything to get me to stay, but I refused. Everyone who worked there was sad to see me go and exchanged contact info with me. I didn't think that anyone would make a big deal about my leaving, but they did. They tried to put together a going away party--I managed to diffuse that idea at the last minute. The last thing I need is to be surrounded by a bunch of people I associate with work.  
I had to withstand constant attacks by the girls all day. They kept hugging me and telling me how much they were going to miss me, they even managed to get me to agree to go to lunch with them. They were always trying to get me to go to lunch with them.  
It was this agreement that led to my sitting in a restaurant surrounded by female employees being showered with questions.  
"So, why are you quitting, Tai?" One of them asked.  
There was no real way to avoid the question so I answered it. "My boyfriend asked me to."  
"What?"  
"And you just said yes?"  
"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"  
I held up a hand to stop the flow of questions. "Yes, I just said 'yes'. I've been dating him for a year now."  
"And you never told us anything? That's mean, Tai." One of them whined. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I didn't think it relevant to our job. And you are always telling me about your problems, so.it never came up."  
"You've been together a year and you've never said his name. What is his name by the way?"  
"His name is." I looked up at the man that walked through the door and nearly died, it was none other than Yamato. I just stared at him wondering why he was here.  
"Tai, what's his name?" She prompted when I didn't finish my sentence.  
"Yamato." I breathed as he turned in my direction and spotted me.  
"Hey, Chi," he said and smiled. I stood from my spot at the table and Yamato wrapped his arms around me.  
"What are you doing here, Yama?" I asked. Yamato was never anywhere in the vicinity of my job and now he was at the diner down the street from it.  
"I came to pick you up," he said placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  
Everyone in the restaurant was now focused on the both of us. I was aware of all of their eyes burning into me trying to figure out how I was able to nab the most sought after celebrity in the country. I hated it--I can't stand being the center of attention, but I was confused. Yamato never picked me up from work and he never said anything about doing so this morning either.  
"What?" I asked and I'm pretty sure that I sounded just as confused as I felt.  
"I came to pick you up. Keru got tickets to this play or something and it starts in an hour. I came to get you so that we could meet up with him and Daisuke in time for the show."  
"Tickets from where? I don't remember him saying anything about that."  
"Dai, got the tickets and just called Takeru up a half hour ago. He said they're for a pretty good show. Keru wants you to come along so I came to get you. I went to your job and they said you were over here."  
"Oh.?"  
"So, you coming or what, Chi?"  
"Hold on." I went back to the table to gather my things and apologize for leaving so early--A habit I picked up from Yamato. I then realized how rude I was being--Another thing I picked up from him (I usually never gave a damn about being rude). And introduced Yamato to my coworkers, who cooed over him and asked him for autographs and babbled about how I kept quiet about dating him before we left.  
"So.Where is this show?" I asked after Yamato let me into his car.  
"On the other side of town. We're supposed to meet Dai and Keru in a restaurant."  
"Oh."  
"Did you quit.?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
"I did." Yamato sighed deeply before he pulled the car to the side of the road.  
"Yama, what are you doing? I thought we had to meet Teeks and Dai."  
"We do, but that's not so important right now."  
"What?" I started to respond, but Yamato wouldn't let me speak any further.  
"You didn't have to quit if you didn't want to," he whispered.  
What is up with him? He's acting so weird. Last night he says he wants to take care of me, I agree and Yamato's ecstatic. And the next day he's trying to do what.? Get me to get my job back?  
"What's the matter with you, Yama? I told you I would quit my job and I did. You say you want to take care of me and I'm letting you. What's wrong? I thought that this is what you wanted."  
"I didn't want to force you into it. I never wanted to force you into anything." Yamato said while staring out of the window looking miserable.  
"Yama." I said. "You never forced me into anything. I quit my job because I wanted to; I want to make you happy. You were right when you said I hated my job; I quit because I want to be with you, I want to be able to go with you when you're on tour. I want to let you take care of me."  
Damn it. I don't know if I'm saying the right things. I've never had to reassure anyone before. I don't want Yamato to be hurt. I want it to go away and I don't even know if I'm helping him.  
"Taichi." I looked up and Yamato was claiming my lips in the next instant, devouring me with the intensity of his emotion. His hand slipped up my shirt, brushing across one of my nipples and I pulled away.  
I really don't care when and where Yamato wants to go at it usually, but I don't think I would be comfortable with his taking me while we were parked on a busy street in broad daylight with children walking around.  
"Take me home, now," I breathed. That was all the encouragement Yamato needed to hear before he was pulling out of our parking spot and speeding toward our apartment. Needless to say, we didn't meet up with Teeks and Dai.  
Takeru came home later that day, Daisuke with him, pissed as all hell and pretty much bitched Yama and I out for half an hour. After that we had dinner and everything was normal again. Takeru is scary as hell when he's angry. I really don't want to see that again--Ever. Yamato thought it was hilarious. That boy has a weird sense of humor.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Taichi, wake up." I groan as Yamato tries to nudge me into consciousness and bury my head under the pillows hoping that he will take that as a sign to leave me alone. "Taichi," he growls as he snatches the pillow off of my head, "wake the hell up already."  
"What do you want, Yama?" I growl upset at having been forcefully removed from the realms of unconsciousness.  
"We have to help, Keru move today."  
"What? Why?"  
"Keru's moving today remember.? You volunteered to help.? None of this is ringing a bell is it?" he asked dryly.  
"That was for today? I thought he said next month."  
"That just goes to prove how much you don't listen."  
"I resent that. I listen."  
"Whatever. Get up." Yamato said as he snatched the blankets off of the bed and walked out of the room with them.  
Half an hour later Yamato and I were carting boxes up three flights of stairs to Daisuke's apartment, while listening to Takeru whine about the meaning of fragile and respect for other people's property. Takeru's whining went on for an hour more before Yamato finally got fed up with it.  
"You could always get off your ass and do the work yourself if you are having such a problem with the way we're moving you're shit, Keru." Yamato snapped.  
"I'm moving stuff, too." He replied indignantly.  
"Yeah.All the light ass shit." I chimed in. "I don't see you or Daisuke trying to carry any of this heavy ass shit."  
"What the fuck is in these boxes anyway, Keru? I think you left all the heavy stuff back at me and Taichi's apartment."  
"Wait a minute." I said as realization dawned. "You're making us move all your books!" I yelled.  
"What??" Yamato screamed just as pissed as me.  
"Well.not all of them." Takeru replied sheepishly. "Dai and I moved most of them yesterday."  
"Well, fuck this." Yamato said as he dropped the box he was holding. "We could have been done half an hour ago, but no, you had turn us into pack horses because you and Dai are lazy bastards that don't want to do any heavy lifting." Takeru got this shocked look on his face and I started laughing and dropped the box I was carrying in the process. "These are the last two boxes, you and Dai can carry them the rest of the way. Taichi and I are leaving." He said grabbing me by the hand and dragging me after him.  
"Bye, bye Teeks." I said while flashing him a smile and waving.  
"I can't believe him." Yamato growled once we reached our apartment.  
"It looks pretty empty in here now." I said as I surveyed the apartment. Takeru's things were no longer randomly splayed among my and Yamato's belongings--Left a lot of blank spaces to fill. It left me feeling a little sad. The family that I had gotten used to was no longer centralized under the same roof.  
"Think of it this way." Yamato said after scanning the apartment himself. "You now have more space to put the random shit you collect. And ." he said while pulling me close and wrapping his arms firmly around me. "We don't have to worry about him walking in on us when we aren't in our room." He finished while giving me a lecherous grin.  
I shook my head and laughed--Only Yamato. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"  
"Whatever pops into that pretty little head of yours, Chi." He said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and a broad grin spread across his face. "I'm game if you are."  
"What the hell, we don't have anything better to do today."  
I spent the rest of the day in a pleasurable haze--Not at all a bad way to spend your day. I was still a little sad about Takeru moving out, but it would be selfish of me to deprive him of the same pleasure I get when waking up in the morning next to Yamato. I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he found someone to loves and that that someone loves him just as much as he loves them. It's a beautiful thing. Damn that was so sappy. What the fuck, it doesn't matter. As long as I don't start saying shit like that out loud, I won't have a problem thinking them.  
Thinking about Takeru makes me want to think about my relationship with Yamato. There are no parallels in our relationships, but emotionally they are the same, I think. Yamato is the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't want to lose him for anything in the world--I could spend forever with him, I want to spend forever with him. I'll never love anyone as much as I love Yamato. And I can tell that Takeru feels the same way about Daisuke.  
  
End  
  
Epilogue pending..  
  
Leave your thoughts. 


	9. Epilogue

Precious Things 

Epilogue

By: ChaoticSpecter

**Disclaimer:** I have never, nor will I ever own the rights to anything having to do with Digimon.

**A/N**: This fic contains Shonen Ai. If you are uncomfortable with male/male relationships, please hit the back button on your browser. Those of you that remain, enjoy. This chapter is a little different than all the others. It will be done in **Yamato's POV**. I figure it will be a nice change of pace from Taichi's POV--Not that I don't love writing the world through his eyes. I just think that everyone wants to know what's going on in Yama's head when he thinks about Taichi. I hope that you enjoy the ending of this little fic and get the satisfactory ending that you may or may not have been looking for. I would also like to thank all of you that reviewed. Your feedback was very encouraging and greatly appreciated.

Taichi and I have been living together for six months now, which means I have been dating him for one year and three months. That is such a short amount of time in relative terms, but it felt and still feels like years have gone by. I can't believe that this time last year, Taichi was just moving in next door; I never thought that my new neighbor would have such an affect on me and my life in general. And it scares me to think of the possibility, but if Takeru had not gone over and introduced himself, constantly pestered Tai whenever he got the chance, and then set us up, I would not have met my soul mate. Or it would have taken a very long time before either of us talked to each other and knowing the way Tai feels about people in general, he would not have spoken to me at all. So in the end, it would have all been up to me.

But that is a moot point because 'Keru did do all of those things and I am extremely grateful that he did, although I wanted to choke the life out of him when I came home and he told me that he had set me up. This was largely because of the fact that I had not seen Taichi before the night that I picked him up for our date. The only thing I knew about him before that was that he was moving into the building after Mr. Tachikawa moved out and I only knew that much because the manager came by and told me and I told 'Keru.

The first time I laid eyes on Taichi, his beauty astounded me. He was wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants and an overly large t-shirt that slid off of one of his shoulders tempting me to focus my eyes on the exposed flesh. His hair was in disarray sticking out at all angles, but looked like the softest silk, and there was nothing I wanted to do more than touch it. But his eyes drew my attention more than anything else. Those chocolate brown depths, swirling with concealed emotion and the stubborn set of his jaw, his mouth held in his ever-present bitter sneer.

I doubted that I would get along with the gorgeous man I beheld, that was until he spoke. I will never forget Tai's first words to me. 'Who the hell are you?' a simple question with an important message. I was shocked when he asked that, he was the only person that I had come across in the last five years who did not know who the hell I was. Most people knew my name, but he didn't even know that. Not only that, but Tai was not afraid to speak his mind, he did not hide his feelings. His personality was as sarcastic and biting as my own. I knew that we would be good together, I just never anticipated that it would be for this long, or that I would come to care for him this much.

To say that I loved Taichi would be an understatement. It goes beyond love. The word just doesn't seem to convey everything I feel when I think about him, when I see him, when I touch him. It's not a strong enough word. I love Taichi's soul, his essence--Whatever the fuck you want to call it. I love everything about him. I love the way his fluffy hair sways in the wind, the way his eyes light up when he sees me, that big cheesy smile he gives when he's happy as hell about something, and although it took some time for him to do this, I love the way he curls up in my arms after a bad dream, the way he sighs my name when we make love, the way he trusts me enough to tell me about his past.

These are only a few of the reasons that I love him so much. I know now that I want to spend my life with him; that I could never be with anyone else. Either I'm with Taichi, or I'm alone for the rest of my life. I am fully prepared to pledge my life to him, the only thing that's stopping me is the fear of Taichi's reaction. He's so fucking skittish over things like this--You would get a calmer reaction if you tried to kill him. Tai can be such a head case sometimes, but that's just a part of his charm.

I don't know how long I stared into this drawer before Taichi showed up, but I do know that he scared the hell out of me when he just popped up out of nowhere. "What are you doing, Yama?" he asked head cocked to the side in inquiry.

I had to restrain the surprised yelp that wanted to escape while I closed the drawer as inconspicuously as I could before turning my full attention to him. "Nothing."

"Then you won't mind taking me to the movies," he replied grinning.

I smiled in response. I love his smile, it touches me in a way nothing ever has-- Just like everything else about him. "I wouldn't mind doing anything with you, beautiful," I said easily prompting a blush to rise on his cheeks--Adorable. Even after all this time, Taichi still blushes whenever I compliment him.

Taichi fidgeted uncomfortably in the doorway for a moment longer before he finally responded. "The movie I want to see starts in a couple hours. I'm going to get ready."

I watched him walk away before I shifted my attention back to the drawer. After staring at it for a while longer, I had made my decision. I'm not going to let fear hold me back any longer, I'm going to do this--I can do this. God, please don't let Taichi freak out.

I put the box I've been toying with all day on the table in front of Taichi and he just gazed at it for a while before pinning me with a blank stare. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked finally. Man I swear he makes me want to drop dead for all of the stress he can put me through in such a short amount of time.

I just shook my head at him. "Why don't you try opening the box to find out like a normal person?" I said while leveling him with a mildly irritated glare. Sometimes I don't know whether I want to punch him or kiss him. He just so damn….Taichi. God I love him, annoyances and all.

"Maybe because I want you to tell me," he responded defiantly. "If you're going to give me something, you might as well be the one to open it."

"How the hell does that make any sense?" I asked baffled. Sometimes he makes no sense at all--Like now, but I know he's just doing it to be annoying.

"It just does. Now hurry up and open the box, Yama."

"No. Opening the box myself defeats the purpose of my giving it to you in the first place-- It's a gift. Now stop being difficult and open the fucking box, Chi."

Taichi huffed indignantly before tearing the paper off of the box. "Who the hell puts a box inside of a box? Is this some kind of joke? You're making me open a bunch of empty boxes until there aren't any more to open…?"

"Just open the fucking box, Taichi. Not everything is a joke." How is it that he has managed to make a declaration of love into such a frustrating experience? I would choke him, but it would prevent him from doing what I want.

Taichi opened the box and pulled an inconspicuous black velvet box out of it. "What is this…?" he asked staring intently at the box he held.

"Just open the box, baby. Please."

Taichi finally opened the box and stared at the silver band within. "Why are you giving me a ring, Yama?" he asked uncertainly.

I closed the space between us, kneeling in front of him and clasping his hands within my own. "Yagami Taichi, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Taichi stared at me in shock; his mouth opening and closing repeatedly, while I tightened my grip on his hands praying to whatever God was listening that he would say yes.Taichi finally responded after what seemed like an eternity. I never knew that a few minutes could seem so long, that they could hold so much significance. "I…I…" he slid his gaze from the box holding the ring to lock eyes with me. He just stared at me emotion swarming in his chocolate eyes, too many to decipher. And he smiled, a soft smile, one not holding any traces of the usual cynical bitterness he has toward the world. "Of course I'll marry you, Yama, you're the best thing that ever happened to me…" his voice was strained and tears filled his eyes.

After hearing Taichi's response, I felt an uncontrollable happiness and I was compelled to touch him, to have him as close to me as physically possible. I grabbed the sides of Tai's face and kissed him for all I was worth, pouring all of my love and feelings of gratitude into the kiss. When I finally pulled away I could not do more than hold Taichi within my arms, bestowing kisses upon his face, neck, shoulders, whatever I could reach with him tucked in my arms the way he was, and whispering my happiness over his answer.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't accept me," I said after I was finally able to control my happiness.

Tai's face was a mask of confusion after hearing me say this. "Why would you be afraid, Yama?" He asked his gaze intent on mine. "I thought you knew how I felt about you…have I done something to cause you to doubt me….?"

"I don't doubt your feelings for me, Chi. I know how you feel for me and I am eternally grateful that you want to be with me."

"Then why were you afraid that I would say no? I am honored to have the heart of someone as wonderful as you…I am happy that you choose to be with me even though I am so undeserving of you. I would never do anything to intentionally cause you pain. I only want you to be happy because when you are happy, I am happy."

"Taichi…." I said as I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me as I spoke. "You are not undeserving of my love, we are fortunate to have each others love. No one is perfect, and I sure as hell don't expect you to be. I love you because of who you are, because you make each day of my life special, you give my life meaning. If I never do anything else with my life, I could die happy just because I had the chance to know you. I don't doubt you, Taichi, I never will. I was afraid that you would say no because of the way you tend to react to things even remotely serious relationship wise. Remember how you reacted when I told you that I loved you….?" Tai nodded and I continued. "I just didn't want a repeat performance, I just wanted to do this in a way that wouldn't cause you to freak out."

Tai was silent after I stopped speaking, staring at the far wall, his fingers running through my hair. "I guess you have a point." He said after a while. "I do tend to over react whenever you want to make changes within our relationship. I'll give you that….this time. Just know that I'm agreeing to marry you under duress. I mean who in their right mind would want to marry someone as retarded as you? Everyone who sees us together will be thinking 'look there's that poor boy who was forced to marry that Ishida kid. It's a damn shame what he has to go through every day'. And they'll be thinking this oblivious to the fact that I'm slowly poisoning you to death each day, with every meal that you eat. The stupid fucks."

I burst out laughing after he finished speaking, I couldn't help it. Taichi is so hilarious; the shit that comes out of his mouth is priceless. "You know, each time you go off on one of your tangents, I'm surprised at how much thought you put into your scenarios. It's like you stay up nights and think of this shit."

"Said the intended victim of said poisoning. Such confidence you have in the fact that I'm not poisoning you."

"You can't cook, babe, so you can't poison me."

"Maybe in another life." He shrugged.

"Your such an idiot, Chi. But that can obviously be overlooked as I'm marrying your dumbass." I said as I leaned over him and took possession of his lips once again.

Taichi giggled when the kiss ended, "I can't believe we're getting married!" he squealed. "I'm calling 'Keru!!" he said as he jumped up and ran over to the phone. I watched as the man I loved more than anything in the world talked about our engagement with my younger brother completely content with the way my life was going and looking forward to spending my life with, Taichi. He is not the easiest person in the world to deal with and he makes life as difficult for me as humanly possible just because it amuses him, but there is no one I'd rather spend my life with but him. He is my most precious possession, and I'll cherish him for the rest of my life.

End

That's all folks. Leave your thoughts; it'll be greatly appreciated.


End file.
